Je suis maudit
by jess1981
Summary: Drago Malefoy est tourmenté par ses pensées les plus intimes et il devient mélancolique.


Je suis maudit. Tout ce qui m'arrive est de la faute de ce satané destin. C'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvé à mon malheur.

C'est ça, je suis forcément maudit, et ce depuis le jour ma naissance.  
Etre né Malefoy est déjà une malédiction en soi.

Bien sûr, je porte un nom qui a toujours inspiré le plus grand respect, mon père étant lui-même un personnage important dans le monde des sorciers. Partout où il passait, les têtes s'inclinaient à la vue du grand Lucius Malefoy. Quand j'y repense, c'était peut-être plus par crainte qu'autre chose.  
J'ai passé toute mon enfance dans le luxe et l'insouciance. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien, mon père m'offrant ce qu'il y avait de mieux en ce monde : les plus beaux vêtements, les meilleurs balais, et le reste. J'attisais la jalousie et la convoitise des autres enfants de mon âge et même des plus âgés. Et pour couronner le tout, même mon physique suivait le rythme. J'étais beau, riche et intelligent. Que demander de plus ? J'avais tout ce que l'on pouvait désirer.

Tout, sauf un père affectueux. Mais le nom Malefoy n'est-il pas synonyme d'orgueil, d'arrogance et de mépris ? Moi-même je n'y échappe pas. Comment le pourrais-je ? D'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas "tel père, tel fils " ? Mon père n'a jamais témoigné la moindre tendresse à mon égard, je me demande même s'il sait ce que ça veut dire. Peu importe, de toute manière, je suis comme lui. Je ne montre pas non plus ce que je ressens et c'est mieux comme ça. C'est ça être le fils de Lucius Malefoy.  
Toute mon existence se résume à mettre en pratique ce que l'on m'a enseigné durant mon enfance : haïr les moldus et les sangs-de-bourbe, ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, garder la tête haute quoi qu'il arrive, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Tout ce que je suis et tout ce que je fais ne sont que le reflet de l'éducation austère que m'ont donné mes parents. Toutes ces années passées dans une prison dorée à apprendre la politesse, la bienséance, l'étiquette, la courtoisie, la décence, le savoir-vivre, et tous les autres synonymes qui vont avec. Sans compter les cours particuliers censés faire de moi le meilleur élève de Poudlard. C'est raté. Je me suis fait supplanter par ce que mon père exècre le plus : une sang-de-bourbe. Dans un sens ça me fait bien rire. Je n'ai jamais été comme il le désirait tant. Un élève brillant et respecté, un fils digne de sa grandeur. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit fier de moi. J'aurais tant aimé, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai tout fait de travers, malgré l'éducation que j'ai reçu.

Education qui m'a conduit là où je suis. Le point de non-retour, le summum de ma malédiction.  
Mon père m'y avait pourtant préparé depuis longtemps, m'enseignant la magie noire ainsi que les sortilèges les plus puissants. Il avait suivi au pied de la lettre les ordres de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, croyant à toutes ses promesses de pouvoirs et de domination du monde. Mais tout ne s'est pas vraiment déroulé comme il l'aurait cru.  
Qu'il soit emprisonné à Azkaban, me laissant seul avec ma mère entre les griffes, ou plutôt les crocs de Vous-Savez-Qui, n'était pas prévu.  
Que ce dernier me réclame la vie de Dumbledore en échange de ma propre vie et celle de mes parents, cela non plus ce n'était pas prévu.  
Je me suis retrouvé seul face à ce choix cruel. Tuer ou être tué. Je n'avais personne pour me conseiller, personne en qui je puisse avoir suffisamment confiance pour m'épancher. D'ailleurs, pour en rajouter à mon infortune, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, juste des opportunistes, des gens toujours d'accord avec moi, quoi que je dise, ou des sbires, comme Crabbe et Goyle. Aucun ami sincère et digne de confiance.

Et quand bien même j'aurais eu un confident, c'était à moi et à moi seul de choisir.  
Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Sacrifier ma famille pour sauver ce vieillard ? Mes parents sont tout ce que je possède de plus cher au monde, je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans eux.  
De là, mon choix est fait. Ca peut paraître lâche, mais j'ai mené Dumbledore à sa perte.  
De toute façon, dans les deux cas, il y aurait eu des morts. Dans les deux cas, j'aurais été un lâche.  
Qu'aurait-on dit si ça avait été Potter qui avait du faire ce choix et non moi ? On l'aurait certainement considéré comme un héros, une fois encore. Mais pas moi. Non, moi Drago Malefoy, je suis juste bon à être haï par mes semblables.  
Ce n'est pas ce que je désirais.  
Je voulais une vie normale, des amis, des parents aimants. Et le pouvoir et le respect, bien sûr. Je ne pas un Malefoy pour rien. A la place, j'ai eu une adolescence empreinte à la terreur, hantée par les actes de mon père.  
Et j'ai fui. Adieu enfance insouciante. Adieu Poudlard. Dumbledore est mort, son corps, précipité du haut de la tour d'astronomie hantera pour toujours mes pensées. Et même si ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé le sort fatal, je n'en demeure pas moins un assassin.  
Aujourd'hui, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, j'ai commis l'irréparable, j'ai causé la mort de la seule personne qui aurait peut-être pu m'aider. A présent, je ne peux plus être sauvé.


End file.
